Massages
by H'te Rarpee
Summary: Yang's back is sore, so she ends up getting a massage from Jaune. Mayhem proceeds to follow :p Rating T because of references to implied sex, not enough to warrant a M rating in my opinion though.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: So I saw Exvnir's drawing over on deviantart titled massage, and the moment I saw it I knew I would be writing something about it. Credit should be given to him since he was a HUGE help with editing the story and shaping it to what he had in mind. It was a little bit awkward to write and I don't know how often I will write something like this.  
**-

Massages

Yang was not in a good mood.

Her schedule today consisted of combat instructions and practice duels, which she without a shadow of a doubt loved, and another of being cooped up in a stuffy classroom listening to an old boring teacher drone on and on about his own personal accomplishments who also happened to be very strict with "proper posture" and forced them to sit up straight on the hard backed and very uncomfortable seats.

Needless to say her back and shoulders hurt, **A LOT**.

After the dismissal of the professor, Yang all but raced directly into her team's room. Inside, she quickly changed and tried to relax herself onto her bed but realized that it just made her back hurt even more. She groaned as she stood up to find a comfortable place to rest in the large dorm room. Eventually she took some solace on the armchairs Weiss had placed in their room. Though even with the comfortable cushioned chair her back still felt like the muscles had been tied into knots all over.

"Yang, are you alright?"

She jumped, not having heard the door open.

"Blake, don't scare me like that!" Yang exclaimed weakly, her back pains made it hard for her to talk.

"I saw you bolting out of class as soon as the professor dismissed us. Is there something wrong?" Blake questioned her teammate.

"It's just this shoulder and back pain I got," Yang rubbed the throbbing parts in vain. "It's killing me!"

"I see, unfortunately I don't know how I can help," Blake apologized. "Sorry Yang."

Yang sighed. "It's okay Blake. It's no one's fault, except that stuck up professor with his stupid 'proper posture' rule. Let's see how he likes it when he has to endure hours of long and boring stuff!"

Just then, the two girls heard someone knock on their door.

"Is everything okay Yang?" came a voice from the door.

"Jaune, is that you?" Yang asked the hunter-in-training who entered.

"Yeah, its-" he was cut off by another pained groan as Yang once again shifted in the chair. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's her back." Blake said, "She's saying it hurts really badly."

"I see..." Jaune looked slightly to the side, appearing to be thinking of something.

"I wish there was a massage therapist near Beacon, but the only ones are too far off to drive to." Yang grumbled as she continued to relax herself on the chair.

After a moment, Jaune made up his mind and spoke up.

"…Sorry?" Yang said, not quite believing her ears.

"I said I could give you a massage. According to some people, apparently I'm good at giving them," Jaune said somewhat shyly with a blush present on his face.

The two girls looked at each other for a bit. They were skeptical at Jaune's words, Yang especially. She was well aware the affect her body had on people, more specifically young men and more than once people had attempted to make a pass at her.

'But' she thought, 'Jaune doesn't seem like that kind of person, I hope at least.' So, she agreed.

Not long after, Yang found she wouldn't have cared if Jaune was one of those kinds of guys, his hands were _magical_.

"Y-Yeah… right there..."

"Mmmn... harder…that's it..."

"Oh god~ that feels so good…"

Blake resisted laughing at the spectacle. Yang was moaning A LOT and Jaune was blushing furiously while fighting an oncoming nosebleed. She quickly stood up and proceeded outside.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Blake muttered as she left.

"Mmmm..." Yang tried answering her partner, but she was too much in ecstacy to respond.

"Uh Yang? Could you please try and control yourself? People might hear you and assume stuff," Jaune tried to say with a straight face.

"Ahh… d-don't worry about it. I-It's all under control," Yang reassured Jaune. She knows that Blake would keep this secret and even if it didn't sound very convincing when she heard herself say it, Yang couldn't care less since god damn it this guy had magical fingers!

"You sure?"

"T-Trust me on this…"

"...alright."

-

Meanwhile, Blake was reading a book on a bench near her group's room when she saw the rest of her team and Jaune's approach their dorms.

'Uh oh,' Blake thought. 'This could be trouble.'

"Hey Blake, have you seen Yang and Jaune?" Ruby asked the ninja. "They both rushed outside when the classes ended."

As soon as Ruby asked that question, a particularly strong moan came from team RWBY's room followed with Jaune's flustered voice.

"Ahhh~ Yes... A little harder there please~" Yang moaned.

"Like this?" Jaune asked.

"Oh God yes~" Yang answered back.

A dark and malign aura surrounded the three girls. Blake inwardly facepalmed. 'Shit.'

"What the hell was that?" Weiss demanded. "Are those two having sex in our room? How indecent!"

"No! Jaune would never do that!" Pyrrha tried defending her leader and crush, but even she had trouble believing her own words.

"I can't believe that Jaune and Yang are...doing...that..." Ruby stated in a dark tone.

"They better not be doing it on my bed!" Weiss began stomping towards the door.

'They owe me for this' Blake thought. This then led to the hilarious scene of the three of the girls wrapped up in Gambol Shroud's ribbon and being dragged away from the room. Ren, who was giving Nora a piggyback ride, followed her as well.

"Let us go!" the three shouted, partially muffled by the ribbon. Blake knew that that it would be pointless to try and explain the situation to the three angry girls and stop them from killing the two in the room. Beside her was Ren, whom at the moment was carrying a sleeping Nora on his back. Blake explained the situation to him and while he was a bit miffed that they turned around when they arrived at the rooms, he found the situation pretty funny so he decided to just walk along and deal with it.

'Jaune must be quite amazing at massaging to get Yang to react that way,' Blake thought as she continued to drag the struggling girls effortlessly. 'He definitely owes me one'

-

Eventually, Jaune's hands began to get sore, much to Yang's displeasure. It took a lot of pleading, promises of many more massages in the future and some well-placed kneads into her back to finally get her to let up and not make him work his hands to the bone.

"You're so good at massaging," Yang felt like she just experienced nirvana and wanted more.

"Thanks!" Jaune replied, face still red as he stretched out his fingers.

"Since you did so well, I'll give you a treat, next time you can massage my ass." Yang said in a playful tone.

This sent Jaune's brain into melt down, and he could only watch as she stood up, stretched and stepped over to the bathroom, making sure to swing her hips for good measure, almost feeling his stare as she sauntered up to the bathroom. She glanced back, a grin playing across her lips and winking at him.

"I'll let you decide if I was joking or not~"

-

Jaune finally managed to gather his wits after Yang's final statement and left the room. Before he could cross the hall to team JNPR's room his wrist was grabbed by non-other than Blake.

"B-Blake!? Jeez, you could have just called me!" Jaune tried calming his racing heart.

"So, you give massages often?" Blake asked directly to the point.

Jaune was thrown in a loop. "I uh, I wasn't planning on making a habit of it if that's what you are asking." He said sounding slightly flustered.

"Oh really, well you'll need to give me one." Blake stated in an even tone.

"Wait what?" Jaune was confused. "What do you mean?"

Blake's face gave way to a small smile. "Let's just say that some people are trying to castrate you and you'll need the protection. You'll also get into a lot of trouble once this spreads word. I could help you but that's only if my body's in tip-top shape."

Jaune couldn't believe it what she just said. "You're not trolling me, are you?"

"Nope, it's either that or you will find yourself implanted to a wall. Take your pick~" Blake finished with a chuckle.

Jaune was speechless for a while as he soaked up the information but eventually sighed and lowered his head in defeat.

"When do you want it?" he muttered.

Blake merely gave him her patented smirk, causing him to blush and look away as she crossed the hall and opened the door to team RWBY's room.

"Tomorrow, after lessons in this room, see you then."


	2. Blake's turn

**Authors Note: I got several requests to do a part two with Blake, and a couple requests to do more with the other girls and another chapter with Yang so that is what I have planned. Same with last time I had Exvnir's help with editing this together, and while he may deny it he deserves a lot of the credit. I will work on the Pyrrha chapter next, but no guarantees when that will come out.**

Blake was getting REALLY pissed.

While she hid it better than Yang, her back was as stiff as Yang's had been yesterday and she really needed that massage. When she found out that Jaune was a god at massaging (Yang's words, not hers), Blake thought that she would get her own but Yang truly needed to get that massage, so she let her go first. Once she got the chance, she all but demanded Jaune to massage her. She wanted him to remove the throbbing back pain she had, and well...she wanted to know how good he was.

She was so sure that Jaune would keep his word and meet up with her as soon as her classes ended. So it was with this confidence that she tracked down the boy after dismissal when she knew that her teammates would be busy and she would have time to relax her tired body.

Blake was already pissed with the back pain and only got angrier when she realized that Jaune was nowhere to be seen. Is he trying to avoid her? That's how he wanted to play?

Fine, she needed the practice hunting.

* * *

Jaune seriously did not know what to do anymore.

He kept getting dark and malevolent glares all day, and he wasn't sure what he did or has to do. Blake told him that some people were plotting to... castrate him.

God, it's hard not to shiver from that.

Anyway, right after he got dismissed, Jaune immediately left the class. He knew that he promised Blake that he was going to massage her, and while Jaune felt bad for breaking his promise his survival instincts kicked in.

He was just going to have to hide himself and apologize to Blake later. It's nothing personal, Jaune just wanted to keep his pair!

His first attempt consisted of quickly fleeing to his team's room under the pretenses of doing the homework they had received in the class, when he heard Pyrrha talking with Nora while heading down the hall to the room. He hoped to whatever god was up there that Pyrrha was going to help him with the problem.

She wasn't.

It was quite a spectacle to see Pyrrha chase Jaune out of the room, screaming "get back here this instant Arc!" accompanied by his screams of mercy and to give him a chance to explain the situation.

Sadly, that was something he was not going to get.

* * *

He next tried to "hide" in an empty classroom, which just so happened to be the same classroom that Yang and Ruby were in.

Yang was trying to explain the events of yesterday to her sister in a more private setting when Jaune just so happened to walk into the room.

"I told you Ruby! Me and Jaune didn't have se-" Yang stopped midway when she and Jaune made eye contact.

This led to Yang blushing hardcore when she remembered the events that happened yesterday. She can't help it! Jaune was so good that Yang seriously thought she could end up doing it with him!

Ruby wondered why her sister stopped when she saw Jaune in the room. She probably needed to take notice of her surroundings more.

She then noticed Yang's blushing face and expression. Naturally she came to a conclusion right then and there.

It resulted to Ruby chasing Jaune around the room while he screamed in terror. He begged for Yang's help but it seemed like she was in an ecstacy induced coma. Jaune barely managed to escape out of the room with his life and limbs fully intact.

* * *

His final "hiding" attempt was on the roof, where he was sure no one was brave or sane enough to endure the cold of that day at such a high altitude for any reason.

Alas, fate was against him once more, for it was not a minute later that Weiss stepped out on to the roof for some peace and quiet to practice her skills with Myrtenaster. Her reactions were as fast as always as she summoned her aura and used blue dust to create a wave of ice, freezing him in place while she stalked over, growling under her breath with promises of severe pain for being so indecent in her room.

In his last stroke of bad luck, his savior was none other than Blake, the exact person he had been trying to avoid this entire time.

And boy did she look mad.

Before Weiss could say anything, Blake was at her side and was telling her exactly what happened in that room.

"You mean, that all of that racket Yang was making was because of a simple massage?"

"Yep."

Weiss took a while to process the information and silently released Jaune from his icy prison. Before he could say or do anything Blake grabbed him roughly by the back of his shirt and dragged him back to team RWBY's room, ignoring the incredulous glares they were getting. Several times they were approached by students who wanted to know just what was going on. They were quickly sent away via a glare from an increasingly irate Blake, who just wanted her damn massage.

She worked hard to find her prey, and god damn it, she'll enjoy herself as much as she wants!

* * *

Jaune had been thrown onto Blake's bed while she went ahead and took off her shirt, revealing the bandages she wore instead of a bra.

"Uh-uh Blake, y-you sure about this?" Jaune was nearly hyperventilating and tripping on his words. He didn't know she would actually remove her shirt and he was going to massage her back bare.

Blake answered with a glare. "Just do it."

The moment his hands pressed against her back and his finger kneaded onto her skin, she valiantly tried to keep herself quiet, but it was in vain. Yang had not been exaggerating when she said the guy had magical fingers last night, in fact, she might have underplayed it a little bit, his hands were like the hands of God.

She had been confident that her reaction would be much more… controlled then Yang's. Yang was loud and impulsive and had very little self-control, so it made sense that she would react loudly like she did. Blake herself on the other hand, she had years of training to control her emotions, to reel them in when necessary and above all else, she was very good at being quiet.

Then again, never in her training did it involve Jaune. She knew right in that moment that there was no way in hell she would be silent the entire time.

While Yang's moans had sounded sexual and were very loud, Blake's were sort of primal, a bit quiet and very, very adorable, in Jaune's opinion. She almost sounded like she was purring like a cat, and he didn't know if he was just going insane but he could have sworn he saw her bow twitch several times throughout the duration of the massage.

"Oh god~"

"R-right there~"

"Ah…"

"Kyaaa!"

Jaune was so focused on massaging Blake that he did not hear the door open, neither did Blake, but in her defense she was currently feeling like she had died and gotten the express lift to heaven. He did not hear the footsteps stop, nor the books being dropped on the floor. But he did, very distinctly hear Pyrrha's very surprised, and very embarrassed sounding voice.

"Hey Blake, have you see-" Pyrrha paused and blushed when she took notice of Jaune and Blake's little activity. "Blake? Jaune!?"

He looked up, surprise and fear flitting across his face as he saw Pyrrha, who was currently staring at Blake's unfocused, pleasure filled eyes. Her blush only deepened when she heard Blake mewl once again, Jaune's hands having gone on autopilot and continuing to massage her pale skin.

"Uh, I can explain!" he said hurriedly. "But please shut the door, I don't exactly want other people seeing this!"

She sat down, and immediately fixed him with a glare. "You said you could explain, so explain, and quickly! We need to work on that project Professor Port assigned us, remember?"

He proceeded to tell her the events of yesterday, sighing inwardly in relief when he saw her glare lessen as she realized he had not in fact slept with Yang. It took another cute cry from Blake, which he swore were starting to sound a lot like the meows of a cat to realize that his hands were starting to get very, very sore.

"Uh, Blake?" he said tentatively.

.

.

.

"Blake?" he said, slightly louder.

.

.

.

"Blake!" he said loudly.

"Ah! Y-Yes?" she said, looking flustered.

"My hands are starting to get sore, and I think Pyrrha-"

"Pyrrha!" Blake exclaimed, her eyes focusing on the girl sitting on Weiss's bed across from her, an uncharacteristic blush forming on the black haired girls face, causing Pyrrha to raise an eyebrow and chuckle softly.

"Ah, alright, that's okay, thank you for the massage! Yang wasn't kidding when she said your hands were magical."

She hurried to the door of the bathroom, shaking her head at her lapse of concentration, trying desperately to will the blush away from her face.

"Magical hands, huh?" said Pyrrha, who looked deep in thought.

"Apparently." Said Jaune, who was feeling a sense of foreboding all of a sudden.

His instincts were correct when Pyrrha gave him a grin. "Mind if I get a massage tomorrow?" she said, eyes twinkling.

His face met his aching hands with a groan of "Oh god…" he would have tried to refuse, but by now he had learned just how stubborn a lady could be when she wanted something badly enough.

"When tomorrow?" he muttered, already feeling his hands start to ache more.


	3. Pyrrha's Massage

**Authors Note: And here is the Pyrrha chapter, apologies if this is of lesser quality than the previous two, my experience with writing Pyrrha is not that great so it was a bit difficult. Jaune is the main character I have written so it is easier with him, but the interaction felt a little sloppy when I looked over it. **

**Thank you guys so much for the favorites and follows, it is so incredibly flattering when I check my email and see so many updates telling me that someone liked my story enough to follow or favorite it. As with before Exvnir helped me put together this chapter and finalize some of the details.**

* * *

Jaune was not as stupid as people tended to believe. While he was intelligent and good with strategy, he was just slow with other things. The solution was so ridiculously simple it wasn't even funny!

When he woke up on Saturday the day after he gave Blake her massage, his hands had terrible cramps. He dreaded telling Pyrrha he couldn't give her a massage because he had seen her groaning and shifting her back while on a chair when his team was in the academy library to study.

His thoughts had drifted towards Pyrrha for a while before he happened to remember their experiences in the emerald forest. Jaune's mind drifted back through those memories, and just as he started rubbing his hands to try to appease the soreness he happened to remember when she unlocked his aura.

Needless to say he had sufficiently confused his team and everyone else in the study area when he flopped out of his chair unto the floor with a mighty groan and proceeded to mutter "I'm such an idiot." He would use his aura to heal his hands while giving Pyrrha her massage. If he rationed his aura out well he could probably massage her for twice the time he managed to massage last night Blake.

So it was with these thoughts in mind that he grabbed Pyrrha by the hand out of the study tables they were currently occupying and dragged her out of the library.

He almost immediately regretted that decision. Partially because of Pyrrha's groan of pain because of her back, but mostly because of all the people whispering and gossiping that they are going to do something inappropriate.

Pyrrha was no stranger to people liking her, being a pretty celebrity tended to invoke that kind of reaction in young men. What she did not have experience with however was having a serious crush on someone. Sure she had liked some boys before she became the celebrity she was today, but interaction between her and others of her age as students back then was a much, much more different experience than it was now.

When she had met Jaune in the locker rooms she was curious, but quickly became ecstatic. Here was a young man who did not know of her status as a celebrity or incredible fighter, and even more impressive than that was that when he learned of those things he treated her exactly the same as when he first met her, except that he layered on the flirting a bit more, which didn't bother her near as much as it did Weiss. Jaune was without a doubt handsome, but that wouldn't have mattered to her even if he wasn't. He had treated her like a human being and had been the first to have ever done so in a long, long time.

Jaune had a great amount of admiration to Pyrrha, but it was for different and slightly more personal reasons. When he had learned of her accomplishments he had despaired. She was stronger and better in every way compared to him, and he was certain that she would blow him off like everyone else had before and at Beacon. Her comment about him being a great leader had given him some joy, but that was quickly shot down by the cynical part of his mind which thought that she was probably making fun.

Then she had approached him in the forest, and he could not have been happier.

While Jaune had been the first to treat Pyrrha like a normal person, Pyrrha was the only person who had willingly stayed by his side even after learning of his weakness. She encouraged and tutored him, and managed to rope Ren and Nora to helping along with their various areas of expertise. He was eternally grateful to Ren and Nora for agreeing, but also knew that Pyrrha had been the driving force to make that happen.

Jaune dragged Pyrrha into team JNPR's room before explaining his predicament, and quickly telling her his solution when he saw that sadness flit across her face at the thought of losing her massage. She brightened considerably at that point and sped off into the bathroom to get ready.

Pyrrha did not doubt Jaune as Blake had. She saw firsthand what he could do to Blake, the calmest and most collected of them all, but even then nothing could really prepare her for the mind numbing pleasure that was a massage from Jaune. She started moaning in a way not unlike Yang had when Jaune had massaged her.

"Ahhh~"

"Oh…Right there~"

"Hah…"

"Yeah…"

Jaune was starting to get a little bit concerned, though it didn't show on his currently scarlet face as he massaged her open back. Her reaction seemed a bit more… profound then Yang's had been, and he had been decently sure Yang had the loudest reaction of them all. In truth, if he had massaged Pyrrha like he had massaged Yang, then her reaction would have been many times quieter than what was currently happening.

"That's it…"

"Ah…"

"Oh!"

"Oh god!"

"Ahhhh~"

The reason for her…louder reaction was because of a mix between Jaune's method and natural talent to massaging. The exact specifics of what Aura did to another's skin was currently being researched in Vales government's top secret R&D facilities, as contrary to popular belief not everything was known about aura. What occurred during that massage was a rare reaction that could only happen between Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune's aura had traces of Pyrrha's aura in it from when she unlocked his. When he was using his aura to help his hands stay strong throughout the duration of the massage the traces left in his aura reacted with hers, causing their auras to commingle. The commingling process affected the nerve responses in her brain to the massage, converting what would have been pain to pleasure. Her subconscious desire to make the massage last longer also affected her healing, which caused her back to remain sore and giving her, unintentionally, a reason to remain in the room with Jaune.

The massage continued for several hours until finally Jaune's massive aura reserves began to drop to low levels, and it was against his wishes that he removed his hands from her back. Pyrrha resented that a bit more than he did, and showed this by scrabbling about to pull his hands back to her back.

"Sorry Pyrrha, but I am running out of aura and can't afford to keep my hands from hurting any longer." He said, genuine sorrow in his voice.  
But it seemed she was in a bit more of a pleasure influenced daze than he thought, seeing as she whipped around lighting fast and pulled him close, still blushing and eyes still unfocused.

The sudden action knocked Jaune off balance and they fell back, Pyrrha lying on top of Jaune on Pyrrha's bed. He blushed fiercely at the sudden close contact, but knew after seeing that face a couple times already that she probably wouldn't hear him unless he shouted. And besides, he wasn't exactly eager to get out of this position very quickly. He was a guy after all.

Not to mention that the girl had quite the grip. Jaune could not free himself even if he tried. Pyrrha's training has served her well in this aspect.

And so that is how they stayed, it was a Saturday after all and thus they had classes off, surprisingly no one came looking for either of them which made Jaune begin to worry.

'Something's not right here...' He thought.

Eventually, Pyrrha came back to her senses, and while Jaune didn't know it she chose to act like she was still out of it for nearly thirty minutes before she decided that sadly they could not stay like this all day, as much as she wanted to. They got up and Pyrrha changed back into her normal clothes as uniforms were not required on Saturdays.

"Thank you Jaune, maybe we could do this again sometime soon?" Pyrrha said, not trying to disguise the hope in her voice.

To her surprise, Jaune smiled. "Sure. I think I'd like that." he said.

Jaune's good mood was ruined when his sense of foreboding was proven true not 10 minutes after he and Pyrrha left the room. On his way to the canteen he bumped into Weiss. Literally.

"I'm so sorry Weiss! I didn't mean it!" Jaune apologized quickly. He still felt like he was cold from Weiss' icy prison yesterday, and frankly he didn't want to lose anything from frostbite.

Jaune's worry increased when he didn't received any rebuke from her, like he had expected to get. Instead, he heard her rummage quietly through her bag and placed a small container of sorts in his hand.

"I'll keep this brief, you owe me a massage for keeping people from looking for you two all day. I expect it tomorrow, since we have that day off as well, and you don't have much to do." Weiss spoke in a business-like tone.

Jaune was just speechless. He didn't know how to react.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. If you can make Pyrrha and Yang make noises like that, then I have to see just how good you are."

He merely remained silent as Weiss grabbed an apple from the canteen buffet and walked away with a slight limp to her usual stride.

"That is one of the best vapor rubs in Vytal. I recommend you use it on your hands and for tomorrow's massage." Weiss told the still speechless boy.

"You'd better show up or else!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away.


	4. Breaking the Ice

**Authors Note:** **this got out of control reeeal fast. Just a warning, Weiss will probably seem pretty OOC in this chapter. I had Exvnir's help with editing and cleaning up as usual.**

* * *

Breaking the ice

* * *

Jaune was, surprisingly, getting used to the glares. Even with the extensive damage control Weiss, Pyrrha and Blake had done, word had gotten out of moans from Yang and words from Jaune coming from team RWBY's dorm. Naturally, this caused several reactions.

One of which being that during training earlier, many of the guys and a few girls went out of their way to cause as much damage to Jaune as possible. Festive.

Second was the increasingly dark glares he had been getting from Ruby all day, in and out of classes. Again, festive.

Third and finally was the demand for a massage he got from Weiss last night.

Oh dear.

* * *

Weiss was skeptical.

Sure she had seen what Jaune had done to Pyrrha and heard what had happened between him and Yang, she could only assume that he had given Blake a massage as well, seeing as she dragged him away to team RWBY's room. She had heard their reactions as they got massaged. And yet, she was still skeptical. She came from a higher class of society where every need was met by willing and eager servants. Weiss was no stranger to massages; she had received massages from some of the best practitioners all across Vytal.

Blake, Yang and Pyrrha however, had not.

They were not accustomed to the comforts she had lived with, they couldn't have known what a real massage was, so it was no surprise they acted that way. She would admit it looked like the boy had some skill, but she was certain that his would not surpass the skill of the professionals she knew.

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Cardin Winchester was angry.

No, screw that, he was furious. That weak little runt he beat up had been heard banging one of the hottest girls in Beacon!?

Ridiculous.

And yet, he had seen that during classes, when Jaune and Yang's eyes met they would both blush and look away.

And then he had been in the cafeteria when everyone saw Blake Belladonna, the resident hot bookworm and coincidentally the partner of Yang, drag him down a floor or two. He had sent people wanting to know what was happening, only to be scared off by her glares.

Man that girl was scary.

He had assumed, along with every other guy, that she was dragging him down to beat him up for having sex in the room she slept in. An hour or two later, however, he was walking to his team's dorm only to see Pyrrha Nikos, the famous celebrity, being ushered into his room with a hiss of "I don't exactly want other people to see this" punctuated right after by a moan coming from Blake.

In one last infuriating act, the little weakling had dragged his hot as all hell partner out of the library to their, room where they were not seen for hours and Weiss Schnee was seen warding people away from their room.

So, he made up a plan to get back at the little shrimp.

He convinced as many people as he could to beat down on the wimp during training, so that he would be sore and unable to stop Cardin as he forced Jaune to tell him to how he got into the same bed with three beauties.

Or at least, it was supposed to work that way.

When he considered Jaune nicely buttered up he went to interrogate the wimp. He was passing by the library only to be confronted by the three girls Jaune had supposedly slept with.

And they did not look pleased to see him.

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock PM, Jaune stepped nervously into team RWBY's room. The room was clean and all the beds were made. It smelled faintly of lavender and vanilla and was lit by several candelabras in the place of the natural sunlight, seeing as the curtains were drawn already. Weiss had her back to him; she was wearing what appeared as a white translucent nightgown. She sat on her bed, below a hanging bed with blankets drawn around it like curtains.

'Definitely Ruby's' Jaune thought wryly.

"Took you long enough" said Weiss with a frosty tone.

He stepped up to her warily, waiting to see where she wanted him to sit, before he noticed something out of place about her.

"Did you bring the ointment?" Jaune reached from his pocket the container of vapor rub.

"Weiss, shouldn't you change into a more…... opaque shirt? It's a bit... awkward if you wear that." He said, blushing and hoping she didn't react badly to his question. Thankfully, she didn't. However she did react in a way he wasn't expecting.

"You're not going to be massaging my back." She said. She turned around and directed him to sit on an armchair beside her bed, one of the ones Yang had been on a few days ago.

He sat down, but before he could ask where she wanted her massage she slung her bare right foot onto his lap.

He only stared at her in mild shock before he began to get annoyed. Seriously? He knew by her actions and tone that his flirting had gotten annoying really fast, so he had stopped after some time, but this was just humiliating. She expected him to give her a foot massage? What was he, a slave? Back massages where fine by him but a foot massage? That was just plain gross. Before he could protest he came to another realization.

He shouldn't get angry at Weiss when she had Myrtenaster pointing not so subtly towards his crotch. After all, Blake had said that the girls were planning to castrate him. As much as he wanted to think that Weiss had her moments of kindness he would not put it past her to take a stab if he pissed her off.

Not to mention, he had noticed that Weiss had a slight limp to her stride yesterday. Her leg and foot must be sore from training. Knowing that, Jaune couldn't leave her in that condition.

'Fine' he thought sourly. 'If you want to fight unfairly, so will I'

He would go all out.

His touch was feather light at first, almost gentle. He was feeling for tense muscles which were usually a good place to start. He felt the slightly throbbing part and smirked to himself. 'Jackpot.'

Weiss was silent as she watched Jaune stop his administrations and began adding some amounts of vapor rub onto his hands with no expression. Just as she opened her mouth to yell at him to get started before she got angry, he quickly pressed down.

Weiss would vehemently deny in the future that what came from her mouth was a moan the moment the massage began. But as much as she would deny it, it was. And it was a loud and breathy moan. He pressed down, shifting his hands to grasp her right foot and started working on it, using a combination of his aura, the vapor rub and his talent to concentrate solely on the task at hand, putting forth as much effort he could.

And it showed. Dear God did it show.

"Hah…"

"Oh!"

"R-right t-there…"

"Ah~"

Jaune smirked on the inside, getting some satisfaction at the flabbergasted look on her face.

'How can he be this good?' Weiss thought incredulously as she moaned. 'He has had no formal education in massaging that I know of, he has never even experienced a proper massage, so how is he better than anyone else I have ever been too!?'

Then he took her other foot with his other hand, and all thought was wiped out by just how damn good it felt to have him massage her feet.

* * *

"So Cardin, I hear you have been getting angry at Jaune," asked Pyrrha.

"Yes, I hear you were getting pretty pissed after hearing some rumors about us and him," Yang said

"So, are they true?" Cardin said a little too quickly

Before anyone could clear the situation, Yang spoke.  
"Yep. They are true. And guess what Cardin? He is better than you ever will be. His powerful hands on my body…" she trailed off, shuddering in delight. "There is just no comparison."

Cardin was fuming.

Blake, having been around Yang for quite a while now was quick to catch on.

"After he and Yang went at it, I knew I had to have a turn. He had me moaning for so long. I can't wait for him to have time to go again with me, the feeling is amazing."

Steam was practically coming out of Cardin's ears.

Pyrrha finally got it; they were talking as if they had sex, but not explicitly stating it. Since he didn't know all they got was a massage he would think they did sleep together.

"He decided to use his aura when my turn came around." She said, smirking inwardly at the not so subtle jealous looks she was getting from the two girls. "He lasted hours before we finally had to call it quits; it took every ounce of self-control not to lock him in that room with me."

Cardin was red faced, but also despairing. Hours!? He hadn't showed that kind of ridiculous endurance during their fight, had he been holding back?

"And now Weiss is getting her turn, I can't wait till we go to bed so we can talk about how much she loved his hands on her body." Yang finished with a dreamy expression to seal the deal. "Can't wait for another session~"

Cardin snapped. Or at least, he tried too. He had barely managed to shout "YOU FUC-" before his legs were struck down and had his crotch kicked for good measure, knocking him to the floor and making him wail in pain.

"Idiot" Yang said, receiving furious nods from the other two.

Pyrrha was about to walk away and head back to her room when her shoulder was grabbed by Blake.

"So, he used his aura huh…?" Blake asked in a suspiciously dark tone.

'Shit.'

* * *

Jaune was getting a little nervous. He didn't who did it, but at some point either she had pulled his hand or he moved his hands up. Without warning he was massaging her lower thigh. Jaune was leaning towards the former, seeing as she had yet to yell 'Pervert!' at him.

His thoughts were confirmed where after a few minutes of her now louder moans she grasped his wrists and pulled his hands to her inner thigh, at the same time pulling back the hem of her dress to expose skin and a flash of black lace.

'Not really her color' Jaune thought somewhere in the back of his mind that was not currently having an aneurism because of how close his hands were to her panties. At this point he was leaning towards Weiss to have a better position in massaging and thus getting a perfect view of her face. Naturally, he was going scarlet.

"Uh, Weiss?"

She responded by pulling his hands farther, laying his hand on a place he wasn't quite comfortable even touching, much less massaging.

"Weiss."

This time she grasped the back of his head, pulling him a little too close to her heaving face.

Okay, that's it; this is where he was drawing the line.

"Weiss!"

Abruptly her eyes focused as she took in the scene in front of her. One of her hands was leading Jaune's hand to her black panties, the other pulling his face directly in front of her own.

She screamed.

* * *

Jaune blew past Yang and Blake, having already seen Pyrrha off at her room. Weiss soon followed, wearing a ruffled nightgown, having disheveled hair, her entire face flushed and Myrtenaster in her right hand.

"Get back here Arc!" she shouted at him, and was about to summon an ice prison before Blake placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down just slightly. Yang was staring at her with wide eyes.

"The hell happened in there?" Yang asked the still fuming girl.

Having time to recollect her bearings, Weiss began to blush even more, if that was possible. She hadn't acted out of anger, more shock as she realized while looking back on it that she had been the one pulling his hand and head towards her.

She didn't answer her teammate's question, but simply muttered to herself, "He seriously needs to give me another."

Yang smirked and Blake chuckled at this, both thinking the exact same thing.


	5. Ruby's massage

**Authors Note: Exvnir helped to practically double the size of this chapter, and was a huge help with writing Ruby's bits, so kudos to him. This got out of hand pretty quickly, and is more fan-servicy than the other chapters, so beware. Without further ado, here begins the long awaited Ruby massage chapter.**

Jaune seriously thought that his talent was a curse in disguise.

In a rare occurrence, Jaune actually had the luxury to take a walk without any girl trying to have him grope their bodies or guys not wanting to kick his ass. He stared at the sky as he thought of his recent experiences with the girls.

He once believed that his hands were a blessing given to him by whatever omnipotent being was out there to help relieve pain.

But Jaune now knows that same sick bastard gave him this talent because he loved to see Jaune suffer.

(Exvnir: Hi guys :D)(In case you forgot, Exy did make the original drawing with Jaune massaging Yang, so technically he gave Jaune the ability)

Jaune sighed. He thought that he was just doing Yang a small favor massaging her sore back. He never thought that he was going to regret making that decision.

And dear God did he not know just how much that small gesture would change his life forever.

* * *

Weiss was depressed.

Not "Go-on-to-the-roof-and-ponder-if-your-life-has-any -meaning-and-if-you-should-just-jump-right-now" kind of depressed. More so the "Oh-god-why-is-it-me-who-suffers" kind of depressed. What is she depressed over you ask?

Boobs.

In particular, her own boobs.

After team RWBY had completed their first off school grounds Grimm extermination mission, Yang pulled them into a celebratory group hug, with Weiss in the middle.

Weiss was introduced quite abruptly to her blonde haired teammate's rather well-endowed figure.  
She quickly looked down at her own rack, feeling a bit lacking in that department.

Strangely, it was Ruby who noticed Weiss' brief moment of breast insecurity first. She gave Weiss a look of understanding and even pulled her into a quick hug. That just sent Weiss to an even deeper state of depression.

The youngest girl in Beacon had larger breasts than her.

This depression of hers continued for some time until she found the answer to her problems when she overheard Blake and Yang talking.

"You know Blake, I heard a very interesting fact today." Yang stated not too quietly.

"Oh really now. About what?" Blake tried to entertain her partner's question without taking her eyes from her book.

Yang had a very mischievous look on her face and a tone in her voice to match. "I heard that massaging breasts can make them grow in cup size."

"That's very intere-" Blake took a bit of time to process what her teammate said. "Wait, you're serious?"

Weiss was also shocked at what Yang said. Increase a cup size? Through massaging?

"Let me guess, you want Jaune to massage your breasts?" Blake asked in a dark tone that both girls didn't notice.

"That's the plan~" Yang finished with a confident smirk. "I know Jaune won't be able to resist giving me one. Besides, he owes me another massage."

Blake didn't know how to respond. Even though she knew that she was not completely lacking in the breast department and it was a bit difficult to move around with a bigger set, Blake can't help but wonder at what it would feel like having her own boobs to be massaged. She also was curious if Jaune would be great at it. Jaune had given her tremendous pleasure with just a back massage; it's a crime for her not to want more.

Weiss also thought about it. She was basically giving a guy permission to grope her chest. Granted the guy in question is sort of a masseuse but the implication is still there.

'Am I actually willing to have Jaune fondle my boobs?' Both Weiss and Blake thought in their minds.

A wave of pleasure shook Blake and Weiss as they thought of the scenario of Jaune massaging their breasts with his mind-numbingly amazing hands.

'...I guess that's a yes.'

It took a bit of time before Blake answered. "Not until he gives me one. You already have the biggest boobs in the group. There's no need for Jaune to massage them."

Yang was more than surprised. "Uh, if I remember correctly, I was the first one Jaune massaged. I'm entitled to have him massage me. Besides I need it more."

"You are mistaken. I need it more." Blake countered.

"No, I do!" Yang answered back.

"No, I do." Blake said just as defiantly.

As Weiss' teammates kept arguing at who Jaune was supposed to massage next like toddlers fighting over the last piece of candy, she finally thought of something.

She needed to get to him first.

Even if it would be extremely awkward, even if would be very degrading to have a young man do it for her, even if she might not be able to look him in the eye anymore, she knows what she wants.

Weiss will have him massage her breasts. Even if she has to force herself on him to do it, she will.

* * *

To say that Ruby wasn't pissed at Jaune was like saying that Weiss doesn't act like there isn't a stick up her ass, that Blake reads appropriate books or that Yang wears a bra.

Completely not true.

Ruby was currently in Prof. Port's class and he was prattling on as usual. She tried to focus on his lecture but found her mind drifting back to the Jaune issue recently.

Frankly Ruby still didn't understand what he was really doing with her teammates and friends so she came to the conclusion that Jaune did have sex with them.

Ruby couldn't help but be uncomfortable when she thought of that.

She was not naive to matters like this as others believe. Ruby had seen her sister date a few guys before, and has even caught her arriving very early in the morning, before their dad noticed that she was gone. Ruby can only guess what Yang had done the night before.

She also was taught sex education back at Signal, and while it was very awkward to know what goes in where and what comes out after, she has enough knowledge to understand that it's a very big deal.

Even if Ruby shouldn't have been as surprised as she was when she heard that Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and even Weiss were sleeping with Jaune, she couldn't help but be pissed at three main factors.

One, their own team rooms? Seriously? Ruby thought that they would know better than do it where everyone slept and where they can get caught quite easily.

Second, why Jaune? And why just now would they show any interest in him? Besides from Pyrrha, none of them made any indication that they were into him, these last few days notwithstanding.

Third and the most important, Jaune was… off limits, sort of. At least that's what Ruby thought. He's the closest thing she has for a best guy friend. Who would be ecstatic to hear that their sister and friends was sleeping with their best friend?

Not to mention, she has a bit of a crush on Jaune. Though she'd never say that out loud, not yet at least.

Ruby sighed. How come Jaune had slept with most of the girls in their group, Nora not included, and not even consider her? Not that she was ready for that yet, but she had thought that maybe sometime in the near future, Jaune would show some interest in her, but no. He had to go pro-creating with everyone else EXCEPT her? Was she not good enough for Jaune not to consider an option?

Granted that she was two years younger, but still. The hell? Where's the logic in that?

Ruby shook her head and tried to focus back to the lesson. She didn't take too long before she started drifting back to the issue at hand. A few minutes of debating internally, she had decided.

Ruby will get her answers from Jaune. One way or another.

* * *

Jaune just finished his walk when he had a strong feeling that someone was approaching him. Judging from the emanating icy aura from the same direction, he can only guess that it's Weiss.

He sighed. Jaune guessed that she was angry because of what happened during the massage but he didn't have the heart, nor an extra set of balls to tell her that she had had been the one that moved his hands and pulled his face close.

Weiss then came into his view and quickly grabbed him by the collar. Not giving him time to speak, Weiss then headed straight to the nearest room, which was an instrument practice room. After checking the area for any possible witnesses or obstructions to her quest, she then closed the door and set him back down, muttering something along the lines of "This is as good a place as any…"

Good place for what? A massage? Beating him up? Castrating him?

Oh God, anything but that.

Jaune looked around the area with a panicked expression. Practice rooms were sound-proofed because it was a place designed for those who play instruments. That made him even more nervous. No one would hear him scream for help.

His pondering and steadily increasing paranoia was interrupted by Weiss grabbing his right hand and planting it firmly against her right breast.

He could only stand there in flabbergasted surprise before his face flushed scarlet, a few shades lighter than Weiss's at the moment, and he leapt back against the wall, knocking into a shelf and sending a pillow tumbling down in front of him.

Weiss glowered at him, before sitting on the pillow and grabbing at his hands once more.

He pulled back, knocking her hand to the side before she lunged forward, pushing his head against the wall behind him causing him to be dazed for a few moments as she grabbed his hand again.

"Massage my breasts damn it!"

"Wait, what?" he cried out, before she placed her free hand over his mouth to not attract attention, forgetting that the room was soundproofed. Thinking the coast was clear; she not-so-subtly placed Myrtenaster down and pointed it to his crotch. His eyes widened at the sight before a defeated look came over him. Seeing she had "convinced" him, she pulled his other hand forward and placed it on her opposite breast. Realizing that he had no choice, he began to massage them.

"I'm going to hell for this..." Jaune thought.

Massaging breasts, he realized, was a very different experience. Getting used to massaging backs and shoulders and occasionally feet and legs meant that he got used to having a lot of skin and muscle to work with. Breasts, albeit small ones (Not that he would ever say that to her face seeing as he still wanted to have kids), are mostly made of fat so that meant that there's not much muscles to be tensed about.

Well there was one part he definitely felt harden under his palm, but he decided to ignore that as much as he could. Judging by Weiss's unfocused expression though, he guessed he was doing at least a decent job.

Weiss bit her lower lip to quench the desire to moan, feeling victory at being the first girl Jaune has ever breast massaged. He was even doing a great job considering that he was new to this and he's not using his aura.

Weiss briefly pondered at just how many times she would have to have Jaune massage her boobs for them to grow, but lost the train of thought as the boy progressed further and she was losing herself in pleasure.

'Maybe I should give him something in return' Weiss thought. 'Some form of apology for yesterday.'

Little did she know that her breast massage wouldn't last long.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang was wandering around the hallway looking for Jaune as well as thinking about her current situation with him. She knew that there was a reason why she kept looking for him. Granted that she was having what she classified as withdrawal symptoms when Jaune stopped massaging her in favor of the others. It was as if she became addicted almost immediately to him.

Yang knew that she liked Jaune.

She would be lying through her teeth if she said that she didn't find him endearing, nice, and even attractive. She had already tried to tell herself that it wasn't anything serious, but even she couldn't argue any longer that her 'infatuation' of sorts Jaune wasn't anything like she had ever felt.

Yang had her fair share of boyfriends in the past, but not one of them had been like Jaune. He was actually nice to her, even if she'd normally brush him off. He was willing to help her with her back pain and he didn't ask for anything in return.

She had also noticed that everyone else was starting to show infatuation or full-blown like of the boy. Not until a few days ago, they wouldn't have given him the time of day, but now it seems that every one of them wanted him and were not willing to lose him to the other.

What caused the change? Perhaps it was his ability to unleash massive amounts of pleasure that no one could handle at one go. Maybe it's the fact that he was addicting, massages and all. Or maybe because it was really an amazing guy and that they just ignored the precious gem in front of them in the first place.

All she knows now was that she's going to have to fight for him. God knows how hard that will be.

Yang was drifting even more in her thoughts when a thud on a practice room door snapped her out of it.

'That's odd' Yang wondered as she quietly opened the door and took a peek.

First thing she noticed was that Jaune was massaging Weiss' chest. Yang can't help but feel a bit miffed and amused from that. 'That was my plan! Weiss stole my plan! Then again, she's going to need all the help she can get...'

Yang then noticed the disheveled place. 'Jaune must have fought for a bit then got convinced...'

It didn't take long before Yang got pissed. 'Okay, time's up princess. I have to put my backup plan into action.'

She grinned, reared back and kicked down the door causing both occupants to give identical shrieks.

"Knock knock!" Yang all but shouted.

Weiss was broken out of her thoughts by the shriek as she turned around to see who had found them, only to see a flash of yellow as Yang shot forward and dragged Jaune out of the room, speeding out as fast as she came.

Weiss ran out to follow them, but they had already vanished. She began to run and check doors, but, sadly for her she ran in the opposite direction of the dorm room Yang had dragged Jaune into.

"Yang you get back here!" Weiss shouted as she continued to run down the hall.

* * *

"Thank you Yang" said Jaune, who was panting after Yang had dragged him from the practice room to her dorm room.

Silence.

"Yang?" Jaune said, turning back from the door he had been facing, only for Yang to grab his wrist and drag him to her bed.

Before Jaune could cry out Yang decided not to make the same mistake Weiss did and pressed her hand against his mouth.

Jaune didn't need her to point her weapon at him, the "Don't mess with me" look in her eyes spoke for her and he decided to play it safe and shut up.

She grinned at his surrender before turning and lying down on her bed, pulling him along and positioning him so that he was straddling the backs of her knees.

"Uh…" was all he could say.

"What" she said condescendingly, "did you think I was joking when I said you could massage my ass? Although it is less of a 'you could' then a 'you will.' Right now."

"Um…."

"Besides," Yang took hold of his hands surprisingly gently and placed them on the throbbing body part. "I've been waiting for this for quite a while."

Jaune was literally choking on his words.

"Well, go on."

This was probably more humiliating than the foot massage Weiss made him give her, and as such he decided he would go all out like he did then with Weiss, naturally this had the expected reaction from Yang.

'Okay, I'm going straight to hell when I die.'

"Ah!"

"H-hah…"

"O-oh my god! Right t-there!"

Jaune for once, was not going as scarlet as usual. He was concentrating solely on the massage and was not going to let anything distract him.

"Ahh…"

"Ah!"

"Ahhh!"

Or, at least he would try and not get distracted, but he would guess that anyone would be distracted by a moaning, very well endowed women whom you were currently massaging in a very intimate place. Concentration slowly became impossible as he continued to work on her.

As Jaune tried to be focused at his work, Yang turned to look at the young man. Honestly she's feeling a bit offended and impressed. Here she was, ready for anything that may transpire between them, but Jaune's not doing what she expected. She pretty much stuck her ass in front of him and he's just doing what he's being asked of, no unnecessary stuff.

She didn't even feel that Jaune was groping her ass, merely massaging it like a professional, even if so many other guys would kill for a chance to grope her. Hell, he could take her right then and there and Yang could care less at what happens next, even if they get caught. And yet, he did nothing.

'No wonder why we all like him.'

Not two seconds later, Yang began to wonder how Jaune would react to her kissing him. It would probably have him blushing beyond belief and Yang really wanted to experience seeing that. Making up her mind, she quickly turned her body around to face Jaune.

"Uhh, Yang? What's wrong?" Jaune had no clue to what the girl wanted from him now. She was just staring at his face with an unreadable expression.

He was going to ask again when Yang immediately took hold of the boy's neck and was about to kiss him senseless, until the door slammed open and Ruby charged through, looking very weary.

"Gotta get the homework done, gotta get the homework done or Weiss will kill m-" Ruby's mantra got shattered as she saw Yang about to kiss Jaune. What. The. Hell. Is. This."

Before any of them could explain the situation, Ruby, without missing a beat, dropped her bag, grabbed Jaune by the wrist and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Ruby was beyond livid.

Yang was about to kiss Jaune! Her sister was about to kiss her best friend and crush! And Jaune did nothing to stop it! That's the final straw. Blood would rain today.

"Gah!" Jaune cried out as Ruby not-so-gently threw him against the wall of the classroom she had dragged him into.

Jaune looked up, only for his eyes to widen in fear as Ruby began stalking towards him, growling under her breath and reaching for Crescent Rose, only to realize the sniper scythe in question was currently in the armory lockers. Frustration briefly flashed across her face before she began to crack her knuckles threateningly.

"Ruby, I-" Jaune tried to explain himself when she cut her off.

"Jaune, WHAT THE FUCK!? First you sleep with my sister then you proceeded to have sex with my friends and teammates in OUR ROOM! I can't even think of a logical explanation why! Why am I not even included in your lis-" Ruby wanted to shout until Jaune covered her mouth with his hand.

"Wait, you thought I had sex with Yang and the others?" Jaune was taken aback at what Ruby said.

Seeing as how Jaune wasn't going to take his hand off, she just nodded.

Jaune just stared at her weirdly. "Ruby, those were all massages."

It didn't take long before Ruby processed what Jaune said and just like that, her anger dissolved.

"I was giving her and everyone else a massage. That's why they were moaning." Jaune finished as he removed his hand from Ruby's mouth seeing that she stopped trying to bite his head off.

"A massage…? That's what this was all about? A massage!?" Ruby was blushing hardcore. She couldn't believe it. She was all worked up because of a simple massage!?

"Yep. Apparently I'm good at giving massages and the girls are just very noisy." Jaune chuckled a bit. "It was weird, to say the least."

"Heh, I can bet." Ruby was relieved that things were getting back to normal. At least, as normal as it could get, considering Jaune's ability.

The two best friends shared a laugh and a moment together until Jaune broke the atmosphere.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'not being on my something'? What did you mean by that?" Jaune asked with obvious curiosity.

Ruby's blush grew in intensity until her face color resembled her namesake. How on Vytal could she say that she was pissed because Jaune didn't think of sleeping with her when she thought he was sleeping with everyone else? Ruby would die of embarrassment when that happens.

"D-Don't worry about it! I-I was just shouting whatever came to my mind. Eheheheh..." Ruby hoped that Jaune would just drop the issue.

Not surprisingly, did. "I see. Heh, who would have thought that this would happen just because I massaged Yang?" He finished with a dry chuckle.

Ruby chuckled also but then she thought about it. If Jaune was telling the truth and it was all a massage, just how good was he? If he got Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and even Weiss to react like that, He must seriously be talented. She needs to experience this.

Jaune sighed in relief thinking that Ruby was finally okay when she stood up and was about to stand up himself before he heard the lock on the door click.

"Uh Ruby? Why did you lock the door?" Jaune had a bad feeling about this.

"If a massage is really what has been going on, I want to understand what all the fuss is about."

"...Wait, you're serious?"

She rolled her eyes and began to remove her cloak, jacket and undershirt, leaving her in the same tank top she wore to bed. She turned around after smirking at his scarlet face and groan of "Oh god not again."

"What was that?" she asked sweetly with a slight dark undertone.

"N-nothing!"

"Alright, do go on."

When his hands began massaging her back, she initially thought that the girls were just overreacting to being massaged, but after a second she immediately understood just what all the commotion had been about.

"Anh~"

"O-oh!"

"Kyaaah…~"

Yang and Pyrrha had sounded sexual, Blake was primal, Weiss had been breathy, and Ruby gave without a doubt the most adorable moans he had ever heard.

He used his aura to increase the sensitivity of his fingers, a useful application for finding knots in muscles in her back, he could also do they opposite for pain as well which served well in combat situations where he needed to keep fighting through normally debilitating pain.

Jaune's well-practiced hands quickly found the tensest parts of her back and began to work on those particular muscles. He was forced to pull aside her tank top on occasion to get to other parts of her back, but it didn't seem to bother either of them.

"O-oh God…"

"Yeah…"

"Oh~"

Ruby currently felt like she was in heaven. She was focusing solely on the pleasure coming through her back; anything else had been pushed into the back of her mind.

"Ahh~"

"Mmmnn~"

"Oh! Oh Jaune!"

With those words, Ruby flipped around and lunged forward, tackling Jaune to the ground, or at least, she tried too. She was in so deep in ecstasy that she unconsciously committed her actions too kissing him sensless. Ruby really wanted to do that and seeing that the massage was releasing more than just pent-up pain, she can't help it.

In her pleasure induced lunge the normal force she would put into a tackle was reduced by a lot, because of that Jaune was able to grasp her by the shoulders and prevent either of their heads from hitting the hard stone floor.

And then, their eyes met.

Ruby was too much in a daze to be thinking of much, but Jaune was immediately transfixed by the sight. His gaze narrowed in on her eyes, well, on her face in general: the blush on her cheeks, the steady bobbing of her head from her heavy breathing, the ceiling lights reflected in her eyes and even the relevant closeness of her mouth was to his. As Jaune could feel Ruby leaning closer, he felt a ferocious desire to crush those beautiful lips against his own when all of a sudden, Ruby passed out.

There was a beat of silence before Jaune steadied himself and carried Ruby bridal style.

"What...just happened?" Jaune asked out loud enough for him to hear himself.

"She passed out because of pleasure. Anymore and she would have gotten an ecstasy coma." A familiar voice stated.

"Gah! Blake!? I told you to stop doing that!" Seriously all these surprises couldn't be good for his heart. "Why or how are you even here? Ruby locked the door didn't she?"

"I picked the lock. It wasn't really that hard you know." Blake shrugged.

Jaune felt a bit uneasy from hearing that. That would mean hiding from her in locked rooms wasn't a possibility anymore.

"Well that explains the how, but why are you here?"

She merely gave him a flat look that he had sadly started to understand the meaning of.

"How many do I owe you this time?" He muttered, exasperation clear in his voice.

She merely gave him a smirk. "Two for not talking about this and keeping people from seeing you carry her back to her room."

Blake stepped out, leaving him in the dark as with the exact date when she would collect those massages.

Jaune looked down at the still sleeping Ruby before sighing, stepping out of the room and realizing that, true to her word, the hallway was empty.

"How does she do that?" Jaune muttered through his teeth as he began the long trek back to her room, before he was interrupted once again.

"Jaune!" Weiss shouted at him.

"Oh god why?" Jaune groaned.


	6. Velvet in Heat

**AU: Here it is! Velvet's chapter! Boy, this got out of hand real fast 0_0. Sorry for the wait, Exy had writers block and I value his opinion greatly so I didn't feel comfortable posting what I had written out. So, without further ado, here is Velvet's massage.**

* * *

Velvet in heat

* * *

Ren thought that Jaune's predicament was hilarious.

"So then I carried Ruby back to her dorm room, got chased by Weiss and that was that."

Jaune was currently sitting in his team's dorm room, Ren in front of him. Pyrrha and Nora was in team RWBY's room for a sleepover and would not be back until morning talking about stuff who knows what.

It was roughly 10:30 in the evening and Jaune and Ren were done studying for their test tomorrow. Jaune had decided it was best not to leave Ren in the dark and pulled him aside to tell them of what had been going on the past several days.

"That's… quite the tale" Said Ren after a few minutes of silence with a chuckle.

"You make it sound like I made it up." Jaune said flatly.

"I wouldn't doubt you on that," Ren replied dryly. "But even you have to admit, it does sound a bit outrageous."

"I guess that's true, I wouldn't have believed it too if it happened to someone else." Jaune said sheepishly.

"So, what next?" Ren asked. "Anything you want to do to pass the time?

"I can't do anything really; I gave Blake one of the massages I owed her since yesterday and my hands have been cramping." Jaune said as he rubbed his hands and wincing as if to confirm his point.

Unknown to Jaune, Ren had spied a look at the throbbing and the bruises the blonde had been trying to hide when he rubbed his hands. Ren knew about those kinds of bruises all too well. Jaune had literally injured his hands for their sakes.

"Have you been using your aura during your sessions?" Ren was concerned.

"Uh yeah. I do use my aura when massaging. Well I used a lot more during Blake's massage. They have been aching ever since."

"You really should limit using your aura when massaging. If you use a large amount in just one session, your hands won't be able to handle all that energy flowing in them, causing the muscles to strain and bruise." Ren sternly advised the blonde. He had the same kind of bruises when he first trained using his aura in his blows. "If you keep on doing that, it will take longer for your hands to heal."

"I see, but since they feel much better when I use aura in massaging, I can't really stop now." Jaune answered with a pained smile.

"So you are still going to continue regardless of your injury?" Ren said incredulously.

"Of course." said Jaune, looking serious. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't help my friends in need?"

"Helping friends in need is good and all, but you have to look out for yourself as well." Ren said in a reprimanding tone.

"I'll be fine." said Jaune, "But thanks for your concern. Anyway, I'll think I'll go to bed early though. We have a big day tomorrow and I want to have enough energy for it. G'night Ren."

"Night Jaune." Ren said absentmindedly.

The girls were working his hands to the bone, it was nice of Jaune to help them, but if they were treating him like a slave then it needed to stop, at least for a while. Jaune was his leader, and he needed functioning hands to use his sword properly. Ren would be damned if he had a leader who couldn't even hold his sword right.

Besides, Jaune was also his friend; Ren couldn't stand by and watch him hurt himself like this. He needed to act, and it had to be soon. Luckily enough all the girls Jaune had massaged were gathered in the room opposite his; he would go over and give them a piece of his mind.

* * *

Nora was getting annoyed. That it in itself is a near impossible feat.

Normally, the girls would have a sleepover of sorts at least once a month to just talk about anything. At least at these times they get to feel like normal teenagers rather than warriors-in-training.

Guys were a typical topic in their talks, so Nora shouldn't be surprised when Jaune came up in it. They had already explained to her what really happened so she knew about the massaging.

The topic didn't really piss her off, it was just the argument the other girls were having about who gets to be next was going on for a while now and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"I should be next." said Pyrrha. "Jaune massaged me after Blake, we should stick to that order."

"I didn't even know that Jaune gave massages!" Ruby snapped back at the girls. "If anyone's getting massaged next, it should be me!"

"No way!" Weiss shouted. "MY back has been hurting all day; I need it more than any of you do!"

"Jaune owes me one massage for helping him." Blake stated calmly with an edge to her voice. "I'm getting that massage next."

"Sorry girls, but fighting style's the most tiring one out of everyone. Thanks to that, my body's always sore." Yang declared. "Besides, I'm his first. I'm entitled to that massage!"

"Excuse me? Have you seen the combat exercises I have been forced to do!? I can barely hold Milo properly because my shoulders hurt so much!" Pyrrha shot back.

Nora felt a vein in her forehead twitch. Can this please stop soon?

The girls continued to bicker back and forth for several minutes, and Nora's prayers were answered when suddenly they were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" Yang called out.

"It's Ren, and you better let me in, it's important."

They wanted to turn him away, but Nora had recognized the seriousness in his voice. She knew that Ren only used that voice when he was angry. After making sure that he would be fine entering the room, she called him in.

Ren walked in, a look on his face the practically radiated 'You WILL hear me out.'

"What's wrong Ren?" asked Nora, the look on his face making her worry.

"It's Jaune, he told me about the massages."

At this the five other girls tensed automatically, curiosity painting their faces at his words.

"They need to stop."

As he expected, this statement was met with shouts. Before any sentence could be finished he shouted over them, the rare raising of his voice shutting them all up instantly.

"Do any of you even care about his welfare!?"

More than a few shocked looks were given from the assembled young women. Weiss however, spoke up first.

"What do you mean?"

"It's his hands." Ren stated in a serious voice. "They are covered with bruises and it's been throbbing. The reason for that is because he's been using large amounts of aura while massaging and his hands cannot take it. If Jaune continues at this rate the nerves in his hands might fail and his hands would become useless for the rest of his life."

The five before him looked appalled.

"I didn't see any bruises this afternoon." Blake quietly said.

"He has been taking steps to hide them, besides; I doubt you were coherent enough to even see, along with the rest of you."

A dark shade of red dusted on Blake's face as she thought about just how true his words were.

"His hands are aching and in pain and still he insists that if any of you ask, he will give you a massage. So, I am going to say it once. At least for a couple days, do not ask for a massage, let his hands heal and let him rest, he truly needs it." Ren declared firmly.

"Okay." Pyrrha said. "We'll back off and give him time to rest." The other girls agreed with Pyrrha.

Too bad Nora knew that this temporary cease-fire never would last long considering who are involved.

* * *

Jaune was scared.

Over the past few days he was scared because he was being chased by ravenous girls who were going through withdrawal symptoms because they hadn't been massaged recently. He had hid in closets, classrooms and even on top of Beacon's tallest spire. He had been chased across the school, threatened to have his balls cut off and forced to massage a girls breasts.

And yet, he was more scared than ever before. No, scared didn't even cut it, he was terrified.

Why you ask?

Because over the past three days he had not been asked to give anyone a massage. Not once.

Maybe they were planning something, maybe they were done with him, or maybe they were angry. He didn't know, and a part of him didn't want to know.

Frankly he was just happy that his hands were getting better.

"Glad things are back to normal now..." Jaune said loud enough for just him to hear.

Oh Jaune, why do you love to jinx yourself?

Teams JNPR and RWBY were in the library, studying for an upcoming test the next day, or at least, team RWBY, and Nora were studying. Ren and Pyrrha were helping Nora get ready for her test while Jaune was reading a book on aura usage and manipulation. He was getting to an interesting portion of the book that detailed the possibility of creating a solid 'astral projection' of a body part, like an arm or a leg using aura.

He was devouring paragraph after paragraph when suddenly his concentration was broken by laughter coming from across the library.

He should probably go check this out before Blake killed whoever was causing the disruption and make the rest of them clean up her mess.

He found out after a few moments that not only would he be alright with Blake killing the person, he'd help. Want a hint?

He would start by breaking his legs.

Indeed it was Cardin Winchester, and he was bullying Velvet, the cute bunny eared girl from that lunch not so long ago.

"How's it going freak?" Cardin mocked, while pulling on her ear again. She was crying and pleading for him to stop because her ears were sensitive to pain, but if he heard her he didn't act on it. Not like he would've anyways.

"That bastard..." Jaune said through gritted teeth.

"Pl-please... st-stop..." Velvet stuttered through her tears.

"Heh, who's going to stop me-" A white aura gauntlet connected with Cardin's face and sent him flying across the library.

"What the?" Russell and the rest of their team were shocked to see their leader fly off to the side. Even more shocked to see Jaune actually deliver the punch.

"Want some too?" Jaune growled and cracked his knuckles at the other CRDL members to emphasize his point.

The three of them hurriedly scampered to gather their fallen leader and leave as fast as they can.

Seeing as the bastards weren't going to cause trouble anymore, he went towards Velvet as she sat on the floor next to a table, a sobbing mess.

Last time Jaune had seen her walk out of the cafeteria and he had felt very guilty of not helping her when he could've. He crouched down next to her and gently rubbed her back, or at least he tried to. She jolted and scampered away from his touch the moment his fingers brushed her jacket.

"It's okay." He said gently, "I'm not like them; I am not going to hurt you."

"You're lying..." she whispered, still crying. "Everyone *hic* always lies, no one *hic* ever cares."

He smiled sadly and reached out a hand towards her. "I know the feeling, but I promise you, I do care. Let me help you, please."

"*hic*Why?" Velvet was confused at the boy's intentions.

"Because I've been in the same situation as you." Jaune flashed her his trademark sheepish smile. "I'm Jaune, by the way."

Velvet rubbed the tears from her eyes and took hold of Jaune's hands. "I-I'm Velvet."

She then attempted to stand up, but one of her ears brushed the table and she cried out in pain before falling back to the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Jaune, who had not seen her ear hit the table and only see her fall onto the floor and begin crying again.

"M-my s-stupid ears..." she whimpered. "Cardin was *hic* p-pulling on them and they *hic* hurt really, really badly."

Jaune reached out, and on impulse, rubbed one of her ears, drawing up his aura at the same time. His aura soothed the ache while his touch helped to alleviate some stress in her ears muscles. She could not help but moan slightly, giving Jaune an epiphany.

"Come with me!" he said, helping her stand and pulling her with him out of the library.

The five girls saw this, and made the unanimous decision to follow after the two. Ren noticed this and glared at the girls, but they ignored him and followed Jaune and Velvet out of the library.

"Why do I even bother?" Ren gave himself a facepalm.

* * *

Jaune brought Velvet in team JNPR's dorm room and he made her seat on his bed.

"U-U-Uh..." Velvet was speechless. Were they...going to...mate? Now? She blushed an incredible shade of red. Images of Jaune and her naked stormed her mind. She wasn't ready for that yet!

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Jaune tried to reassure the Faunus and took hold of her ears gently. "Just relax..."

Velvet panicked. She never knew she was going to lose her virginity now, and she didn't think that she was going to mate with Jaune. She didn't even know how to put it in. Well she saw illustrations, and she was lectured about it in her village, but actually doing it was a different matter altogether.

Granted he saved her, but she didn't know how rescue sex worked!

In her blind panic, she roughly tugged her ears away from Jaune, causing more pain to surface. "Pl-please! I-I'm not ready for...that yet!"

"...What are you talking about?" Jaune was confused; she didn't want to remove her ear pain?

"I-I'm still new to all this, so pl-please not now. M-Maybe in the f-future, when I'm ready for it..." Velvet said tripping on her own words.

"So...you don't want an ear massage?" Jaune cluelessly asked.

"...E-Ear m-massage?" Velvet's blush intensified. She wrongly thought that Jaune was going to have sex with her. How mortifying.

Jaune held Velvet's ears delicately and started rubbing it and pumping a small amount of aura to be sure. "Yeah, like this..."

"Mmmm~"

"T-that feels so g-good…"

"R-right there~"

"Is this okay?" Jaune asked the Faunus shyly.

"Y-yes..." Velvet stuttered, but this time because of immense pleasure.

"I'm glad. Don't worry; it won't hurt for any longer..." Jaune reassured the now panting girl.

"Mmm~" Velvet was too much in pleasure to even answer.

Meanwhile outside of the door, the five girls were listening in, clenching their fists at the noises the young Faunus was making.

"Here we are resisting asking Jaune for a massage for days and he was giving this girl one! What the hell!?" Yang was grinding her teeth.

"So unfair..." Ruby pouted.

"Well she was hurting, so Jaune did it for a reason." Pyrrha tried to say reassuringly but she was clenching her fist.

"This is uncalled for! We were here first!" Weiss ranted.

"Just let her enjoy it for a while. It's not going to last long." Blake said quietly.

"Well just hope for Jaune's sake that it doesn't take long." Yang was readying her weapons.

After a time Jaune eventually felt her ears relax and he sighed with relief knowing that they no longer hurt but he still continued for her sake.

But, as he massaged her, Velvet was recollecting about her past concerning her ears.

She had spent the majority of her childhood being bullied and abused for being different. Contrary to popular belief, a human and another human could have a Faunus kid; it didn't have to be directly Faunus to Faunus. Her father had loved her all the same, but her mother was furious when she discovered she had given birth to a so called "Mutant freak."

She had spent all moments at her home in terror of her mother and what she would do to her. She had grown up with no friends, a dysfunctional family, and constantly believing that she was born wrong because she had the ears of a bunny.

And yet, here was a handsome boy who was willing to help her and relieve her pain even though she was a Faunus, and if she understood it right, it was simply because she was hurting, not because he wanted anything in return. Years ago she would have considered such a thing an impossible dream and just wishful thinking, yet it was happening.

"In the Library, you cursed your ears" Jaune began. "You called them stupid and acted like you wanted them gone. Don't say things like that."

Acting on impulse, Jaune leaned forward and kissed her left ear. "These ears are a part of you." He kissed her right ear. "Do not curse them; they are a part of what makes you beautiful."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry because of your ears Velvet. They are a gift, not a curse."

He was met with silence.

This was because, along with the pain being relieved, in her heart another thing had formed, an attraction to the boy she could not refute. It grew in strength and intensity until it burned in her entire being, and in her pleasure-induced-pain-free haze, she acted.

* * *

Meanwhile the five outside threw their initial promise out the window and barged in. 'Screw it. I can't take it anymore' they all thought.

And just like that, their whole worlds shattered as they saw the Faunus kissing the young man in front of them with as much passion and love as the girl could muster.

Jaune's brain went into meltdown. He could only think of how her lips were smooth, like velvet, and how silky her tongue felt against his. The sudden whoosh of the opening of the door did not rouse him from the haze he was in but the dark ominous aura emanating from the five interrupters was the deciding factor that kicked his mind back into gear, and he leapt back from Velvet like he had been burned.

He had also noticed how livid they seemed. Frankly it scared him shitless.

Before Jaune could speak up a strong aura-covered hand slapped him across the face.

"Jaune! How could you!" Weiss shouted.

He was speechless. How could he? What was he, their toy? Their possession? What gave them the right to choose who he kissed?

It was with these thoughts that his anger peaked. To tell the truth, he had been frustrated by them for a long time, demanding massages from him at first and forcing themselves onto him. He didn't mind helping anyone with stress but they had demanded massages from him and not accepted no for an answer, making him do things that conflicted with his morals and made him feel sick later on. He had started feeling like an object, a machine almost, whose only purpose was to give massages. And with that, he snapped.

BIG time.

"How could I?! What gives you the right to choose who I kiss, huh!? Who gave you the power to decide who I spend my time with and how I spend it? I am not a toy for you to use for your own needs, and I'll be damned if I am seen as such! You think you can control what I can or can't do, well think again!" Jaune all but growled. "I can't even believe that I even considered you guys as friends, I guess I was wrong."

The room was in shocked silence as he turned with fury on his face and stalked out of the room, his aura cascading around him like white fire.

* * *

Velvet was eventually reprimanded, but not harshly. Jaune's kiss with his uncontrolled aura had been like a bolt of white lightning striking her body when their tongues touched, leaving her breathless and trembling on Jaune's bed and in an ecstasy coma for some time. She had been crying and apologizing for acting without thinking when she came to her senses before the girls reassured her, saying they had done the same thing.

"But still, his point still stands; we haven't been treating him fairly at all." Blake said somberly. "We forced ourselves onto him with complete disregard for how he felt about the situation."

"You're right" said Ruby. "How would any of us feel if someone demanded we do something for them, and threatened to harm them if they refused?"

Weiss looked guilty as she remembered the times she had subtly threatened him with castration if he refused her. How would she have felt if someone had threatened her with something of a similar magnitude?

"We need to apologize." said Pyrrha, guilt painted across her face. "Even then I would not be surprised if he stopped giving massages forever. We messed up, and if that is the consequence, then so be it."

She got a unanimous agreement from the other girls.

There was a tense silence that surrounded the area, until Yang shattered it, that is.

"So Velvet, how was kissing Jaune like?" Yang was genuinely curious. If he sent Velvet to an ecstasy coma with just a kiss, he REALLY is good.

The other girls looked at the Faunus with intrigued faces.

"W-W-Well he was my f-first kiss, s-so I can't really s-say..." Velvet turned as red as her namesake. "He was really good... I felt like I was in heaven..."

'Interesting...' The girls thought.

"Well don't worry Velvet; we all had moments of impulsiveness thanks to Jaune." Yang comforted the girl. "Take Weissey here for example. She had Jaune massage her boobs."

With that said, every other girl blushed, the girl in question in particular.

"I-I did no such thing!" Weiss tried to deny her past actions.

"Pffft, like you didn't drag Jaune to the instrument practice room and made him massage your boobs. You actually thought that would work?" Yang smirked at the white haired girl's intensifying blush.

"You mean, THAT WASN'T TRUE?!" Weiss all but shrieked. She just let a guy grope her for nothing!? (Although it did feel _damn_ good)

"Ha! You did get Jaune to massage it! I knew it!" Yang said between laughs.

"Damn you..." Weiss barely resisted herself from encasing the blonde in ice.

"Wait, so you were just planning to have Jaune fondle your chest in the first place?" Blake questioned her partner.

Yang blushed, but for just a few seconds. "Not originally. I did think it was true, but then I figured that breasts are more fat than muscle so massaging wouldn't change anything."

"Besides, it would be interesting to have Jaune to do it, considering his talent." Yang finished with a wink.

Tense silence followed soon after Yang finished her sentence.

"...Let's just look for Jaune okay?" Ruby asked to escape the awkwardness.

And with that said, all of the girls left to find Jaune.

* * *

Jaune went straight to the training grounds, killing two birds with one stone by getting rid of stress and allowing him the time to think about what had happened.

His first kiss was gone. But it wasn't all bad, Velvet was cute and nice, it certainly could have been worse. It definitely hadn't been a bad kiss, it just happened in a way he didn't expect.

He hacked away at the training bots, his aura empowering his strikes and decimating the robots that were attacking him. He was a whirlwind, metal and bullet casings from missed rounds showering the floor around him as his sword, like an arc of pure destruction, obliterated robots with each swipe.

He did not notice the damage he was doing, and if he had noticed he would have been astonished. It was abnormal, his sword was doing more damage than normal to the robots then it ever had done before. He was interrupted when the familiar voice of Professor Ozpin called above the sounds of shearing metal.

"Hello there Mr. Arc."

"P-professor Ozpin!" he stuttered, having not heard the man enter the training area. "What are you doing here?" he said as he stopped fighting, the robots halting their attacks as well.

"I felt your aura halfway across the school, most of the school did."

"S-sorry." Jaune said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, no harm done, but I must ask, what has you in such a state?" Ozpin asked.

"I have just been having some trouble with team RWBY and my teammate Pyrrha." Jaune shyly admitted.

"Oh really now, do tell." Ozpin casually sipped his coffee as Jaune sat down.

The boy then began to explain to the professor everything about his recent experiences from having to massage a girl's privates to nearly losing body parts from frostbite. Everything.

The normally stoic man barely stopped himself from laughing. Only Jaune can put himself in a situation like that.

"What an incredible tale you got there Mr. Arc. Very entertaining." Ozpin stated with a smile.

"Yeah well, I swear that I am telling the truth Professor." Jaune deadpanned.

"I have no doubts about that. I also do understand that you technically started all this when you massaged Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin chuckled.

Naturally, Jaune turned scarlet.

"Mr. Arc, I understand your situation, somewhat. But one point is clear. Whether or not you meant to, you got yourself into this situation, now you must deal with the consequences."

Jaune was silent for a while before nodding. "You're right Professor. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can."

"I know you will." Ozpin started to walk away. "Oh, one more thing Mr. Arc, I want to reconsider where you have your confrontations. It's getting troublesome fixing after the messes. Ms. Goodwitch is getting cross because of it."

The man left before Jaune could get another word in.

* * *

Jaune arrived back at his dorm room after another hour of training, preparing to apologize for shouting before he was met with a different apology.

"Guys, I'm so-" Jaune started to say as he opened the door when he got cut off.

"We're sorry!" said Blake and Yang at the same time.

"Uh what?" Jaune didn't expect the girls to actually say sorry.

"We did not consider how you felt about the massages." Blake said. "And because of that we put you in positions you probably didn't want to be in. We all understand if you don't want to massage us anymore."

Both of the girls looked quite upset before Jaune began to speak.

"It's me who should be apologizing, I shouted when I should have stayed calm; don't worry about the massages stopping, I would feel bad if I couldn't help you when you were in pain. Besides, they are quite nice to d-" he stopped himself, blushing.

"Nice, huh?" Yang said, grinning.

Jaune inwardly face palmed, he knew he shouldn't have let that one slip out.

"I knew you loved touching me!" Yang cried out, hugging Jaune's face into her chest.

Blake managed to extract Jaune from her partner's suffocating embrace, patting his back as he coughed and got air into his lungs.

"I also have a different apology to make" said Blake.

"Hmm?" grunted Jaune, stifling a few coughs.

"I have been practically blackmailing you into giving me more massages by doing things for you. I want to apologize for that."

"Oh, it's alright" said Jaune.

"No, it isn't! I forced you to do something for my personal sake, that isn't how friends should treat each other, so I'll make it up to you, and you will repay your debts at the same time."

Yang didn't like where Blake was heading with her words, so she quickly decided to intervene.

"Jaune, close your eyes."

The boy was confused. What did she want now?

"Uhh Yang...?"

"Just close them and relax..." Yang insisted firmly. She had to do this, and fast before the others interrupt.

"...Okay?" Jaune did what he was asked.

Blake knew what Yang was planning so she pushed her partner's face away when she was very near Jaune's and kissed him instead.

Jaune didn't have a moment to think before he opened his eyes and found Blake ravaging his mouth with a searing kiss, leaving him cross-eyed and breathless.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jau-" Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha arrived just in time to catch Blake mouth-rape Jaune.

It took several moments before Blake let go of Jaune, he was frozen, blushing and still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"Blake, what the fuck!? I was supposed to kiss him!" Yang shouted. Damn it, EVERY TIME!

"I was going to kiss him!" Weiss interjected.

"I'm his teammate, so I should have been the one to kiss him first!" Pyrrha snapped back.

"Well I'm the closest one to him, so I should have been the one to kiss him!" Ruby growled.

Blake smirked at the outraged looks being sent to her by her partner and her friends before she sauntering out of the room, glancing back to see Jaune still blushing like crazy with his mouth agape.

The other girls then followed the leaving girl, shouting along as they walked. Jaune could barely hear their voices when they were cut off by Ms. Goodwitch.

"Girls, it is getting late, quiet down!" Ms. Goodwitch shouted loudly and sternly. That stopped the girls from arguing and also snapped Jaune out of his funk and so he slid down onto his bed and tried to sleep.

Under normal circumstances Jaune would have been outraged by the kiss, but he wasn't. Maybe because it was Blake, maybe because his first kiss was already gone, he didn't know.

As Jaune sunk deeper into sleep, he realized one troubling, yet interesting fact that woke him up immediately.

His troubles were not over yet, not by a long shot.

Great.


	7. Goodwitch

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long, Exvnir and I both had really busy week so it took him a while to edit what I sent him. Probably some grammatical errors, I was a bit rushed when I edited this.**

**Written to 'death of a king' by Approaching Nirvana and 'Anyone out there' By Stan SB**

* * *

Jaune was confused with himself.

Or rather, his feelings towards six particular girls.

In just the past two weeks, he became the most envied and loved guy in Beacon. He had received many threats, requests and sometimes praises. So much had happened in the space of a few days, his emotions were like a hurricane in his head. Anger, disgust, pain, pleasure, happiness, confusion, satisfaction, there were far too many to count.

When Blake had kissed him he had felt like he should have been mortified, furious, anything but what he was feeling. But he didn't know what he was feeling. Blake had kissed him without permission, without any sort of warning but a part of him didn't care. Maybe because it was Blake, maybe because not an hour before he had been kissed by Velvet, he didn't know.

Not to mention hearing that the other girls had plans to kiss him as well, it was overwhelming to say the least. Who the hell could he go to without getting hurt?

Now that his team was about to be assigned with team RWBY to work on a recon mission, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen during then.

Hopefully his dignity and sanity would remain intact once the mission was over.

Unknown to him, someone was actually listening to him mumbling his problems out loud as he walked through the halls.

"Maybe Blake? No, that would frustrate Yang, after all she had been first… I don't know about Ruby and Weiss was scary when she had a go…" Jaune sighed. This is pure torture. "Oh what's the point? I'm screwed either way..."

Jaune was brought out of his mutterings when he heard someone cough to get his attention.

"Mr. Arc!" Jaune saw Professor Port approach him. "I can't help but overhear about your thoughts. May I ask what's wrong?"

"Well I really don't want to say it in public, could we talk somewhere private?" Jaune rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Of course! Follow me." Port led Jaune to his office.

Once they were settled in the room, Port ushered Jaune to continue.

"Mr. Arc, confess to me your strife!" Port gestured to the blond to begin. Jaune then started to recollect the different events that happened the past weeks. He didn't notice that Port had a smile growing under his moustache.

"...then Blake kissed me and that was it." Jaune took a breath of relief after he finished his spiel.

"What an incredible tale my boy! Reminds me of one of my experiences back in the day. Would you like to hear it?" Port asked the boy.

Initially, Jaune thought it was a great idea, seeing as the man before him was much older and wiser than him. Surely some tips from someone who've been through stuff like him would be useful.

"Uh sure, please tell me." Jaune asked with as much enthusiasm as he could muster at the moment.

Needless to say, he had no idea of the hell he had just put himself into.

* * *

Glynda was feeling conflicted.

She normally didn't care to listen about rumors in Beacon, but apparently Jaune Arc was sleeping with a multitude of female students and they were fighting over him. At first it seemed outlandish, but hearing the students continually gossiping about the subject, seeing the damage caused by the girls not to mention observing how the boy interacted with the girls in question, it sounded true.

The turning point was when she was approached by Cardin Winchester from team CRDL with startling news.

"I'm telling you Ms. Goodwitch, Jaune is having sex with several female students!" Cardin said, trying to keep a straight face. "He's been doing it the past couple of days now."

Glynda was, of course, taken aback. Jaune was normally a good-natured person. Ozpin even vouched for the lad's potential and heart, and she trusted the man fully. Hearing someone actually state that Jaune was doing what the rumors said; it was image-shattering to say the least.

"What proof do you have, Mr. Winchester?" She asked the adolescent.

"When I asked the girls they said they had, plus, just look at how they have been acting lately whenever they see each other!"

After taking a few minutes to absorb the information presented to her, Glynda had no choice but to believe the things Cardin said. "I'll see what I can do Mr. Winchester" she said, missing the victorious smirk he gave his teammates.

* * *

Jaune was mortified.

Sickened.

This was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced, and that was saying something since he went through hell for the past two weeks!

He would NEVER look at lotion, staffs, chains, bananas, potions, beaches, whips, and more stuff the same way again. He couldn't even look ANYONE in the eye now that those images were stuck in his mind.

The worst thing? The mustached teacher would not stop talking!

Every time Jaune would open his mouth to say anything to deter the conversation the old teacher would solider on, telling Jaune of his past 'conquests.'

Oh God, what did he do to deserve this?

Jaune was praying for the same omnipotent deity that had cursed him with his magic hands to strike him down and end this madness when he received a blessing or curse, he didn't know the difference anymore.

Namely, Ms. Goodwitch walked through the door.

It only took her a single heartbeat of listening to the direction of the conversation and one glance at Jaune's horrified expression to put two and two together.

"Professor Port. Might I ask why you have held up Mr. Arc? He does have an assignment to finish after all."

Port immediately began blustering and apologizing for taking up Jaune's time and herded the two out the door, clearly flustered by Ms. Goodwitch's presence.

"Thank you" Jaune said, shivering and slightly green.

She glanced down at him from behind her spectacles before saying, "Follow me Mr. Arc."

The blonde blinked a few times, but before he could ask why she began walking. He quickly stepped after her, not asking why she was pulling him aside as he already feared he knew the reason.

* * *

"Arrgh! Where is Jaune!?" Yang shouted. She was saying this, not for what had become the usual reason; the lack of a massage, but because teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL had been given a joint mission by Ozpin and were to report to his office for the briefing, with all members in attendance.

"I'm sure he'll turn up" said Ren from her left, but nonetheless he walked with her and the rest of her and his teams on the lookout for the missing blonde boy.

By coincidence they happened to walk by Ms. Goodwitch's room, not suspecting for a second that the young man they were on the lookout was just through those doors, being interrogated by the blonde teacher inside.

* * *

Glynda was silent for a few minutes before she glared at the blonde sitting in front of her desk.

"I have received several complaints of sexual activity going on behind the doors of both team RWBY's and team JNPR's rooms, is this true?"

"No, bu-"

"I have been told that several of the girls in question confirmed these accusations when asked."

"By whom?" he glared.

"What?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"Who told you that?"

"Does that matter, Mr. Arc?" she stated coldly.

"Actually, yes it may." He replied evenly, eyes never leaving hers.

"…If you must know, the report came from Cardin Winchester." she eventually answered.

"And you would believe him?" he scoffed.

"That depends; now, tell me the truth Mr. Arc. What has been going on behind those doors?"

"Massages, ma'am."

She stared evenly, clearly not believing him.

Jaune sighed and began pacing. "It started with Yang, her back was hurting so I gave her a massage and apparently I give very good massages. The other girls heard about this and wanted massages, so I gave them ones. They were loud, thus the rumors of us having sex."

"They were… moaning because of a massage?"

"Yep."

Now Glynda had a dilemma. She had interrogated more than enough students to differentiate who was lying or not. Hearing Jaune's statement, Glynda knew he was telling the truth. It was clearly written on his face.

But she couldn't ignore the possibility that he was lying. There was enough evidence to suggest that Jaune was having sex. Glynda didn't want to kick out an innocent student.

Again.

Time to use reverse-psychology.

"Mr. Arc, I highly doubt that a simple massage could cause such a reaction. Now how about you tell me the truth before I am forced to take this to Ozpin" Glynda smirked internally when she Jaune getting annoyed.

"I have been telling you the truth! I'm not doing anything wrong!" Jaune felt like a vein in his head was going to burst.

"Why should I believe you? What proof do you have?" Glynda lured Jaune some more.

"Just ask the girls! They'll tell you the same thing! I'm not lying." Jaune growled.

"Is that so? Why not prove me wrong then? Convince me that you're telling the truth, if that's even true."

Glynda noticed that Jaune was about to blow.

Jackpot.

Jaune stared at her in gob smacked silence before he steeled himself to answer and positioned himself behind Glynda. "Fine, I'll show you."

"Sure, try your best." Glynda said with a hint of smugness. If he failed to prove himself as a masseuse, he was out of here.

Then Jaune started to apply pressure to her shoulders.

She learned, very quickly, that he had indeed been telling the truth.

* * *

Saying that Jaune was feeling awkward was an understatement.

He just went through what was the most horrifying moment of his life. Damn it, THAT will never come off his mind anytime soon. Curse his memory.

Then this had to happen. He now knew that Glynda might be the loudest moaner he had ever heard and that was saying something, considering he had been hearing almost nothing but moans recently. Honestly, it was starting to sound orgasmic.

"Ahh~"

"Ahn~"

"Oh God...~

Jaune noticed that the older woman's back muscles and shoulders were quite tense. Perhaps thanks to all the crap she had to endure from them.

"Ohh..~"

"Ohhhh...~"

"Ahhhhn!~"

Okay, this was starting to get weird. Massaging girls his age was fine, but this just felt awkward. With all the moaning the platinum-blonde woman was making, he would just get into more trouble!

"Mmm~"

"Oh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

'Just this once, can I please get out of this?' he thought desperately.

To Jaune's relief, the awkward fest was interrupted by a beeping coming from Ms. Goodwitch's desk. He was about to point it out to her before she straightened immediately, recognizing the pattern of beeps as the custom setting for whenever Ozpin called.

Glynda straightened her skewed outfit and lifted the scroll, tapping the yellow button and answering his call.

"Yes, professor Ozpin?"

"Ahh, Glynda. Have you by any chance seen Mr. Arc? He is needed for a mission briefing."

"Indeed I have sir. I was just… talking with him about some assignments of his, I'll call him in."

"Okay. Much appreciated." Ozpin said as the call ended.

After a few second of silence, Glynda spoke.

"Okay, now I believe you are telling the truth. Sorry for judging you." The platinum-blonde stiffly apologized.

"It's... uh... fine." Jaune sheepishly answered back.

"You can go now Mr. Arc. The mission briefing is about to commence." Glynda opened the door.

"Yes Ma'am."

Once Jaune was out of the room, Glynda sighed. That was...interesting. She never had a massage like that before. She now understood what the commotion was about.

'I should ask for another one someday' Glynda thought as she straightened herself.

* * *

Jaune was on his way to the mission room when he felt someone punch him in the back of his head. He quickly lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Jaune glanced up fearfully at Cardin's mocking face, cringing away when he saw all four members of team CRDl gather around him.

"It seems we found a little shrimp boys? A little shrimp who somehow managed to fuck six girls in the space of a week! I mean, seriously Jaune, I can understand Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha, maybe Weiss and that freak Faunus, but Ruby? I didn't think you were a pedophile, guess I was wrong."

Jaune ground his teeth, 'so that's what this is about' he thought.

"You know, after thinking about it, I decided I am going to show them who is better in bed."

Jaune's eyes widened, he wouldn't be implying… that, would he!?

Sadly, he was.

Jaune's eyes hardened, he was about to call up his aura when a foot met his stomach, driving the air from his body and causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh yeah Jaune, I'm sure they won't like it at first, but when I've got them pinned and screaming I'm sure they'll learn to love it."

Cardin kicked the back of Jaune's head, making him hit the floor again, hard.

"I'm going with Weiss first, she might me an ice queen, but I'll break her."

Jaune began standing up but Russel's fist struck him in the face, driving him into the wall.

"Then I'll move on too Blake, she acts all quiet but I bet she is a screamer."

Sky grabbed Jaune's hair and threw him out into the middle of the wide hall.

"Then I'll move on to Velvet, I bet the freak moans real loudly."

Dove brought Jaune's face down on to his knee, fracturing his nose and throwing him back with blood flying everywhere.

"I'll finish with Pyrrha, I bet she'd love it, she seems like a real whore."

Shaking in anger, Jaune tried to straighten himself but Cardin took hold of his face.

"Then why not have them all at once? I'm sure they won't be able to refuse. Cardin spat at Jaune to make his point and slammed Jaune's head to the floor.

That was it.

That was Jaune's breaking point.

'No fighting policy' be damned. Morals and the law didn't mean anything anymore.

Jaune would kill these motherfuckers.

* * *

Ozpin and teams RWBY and JNPR watched from a corner as the four young men continued to beat Jaune into submission. Before the women could go out and massacre team CRDL he held his hand out in the universal signal to stay. He wanted to go out and stop the beating himself, but his instincts told him to stay and if there was one thing that Ozpin trusted, it was his instincts.

His eyes and the assembled women's eyes narrowed when he heard Cardin make his threats and immediately decided expulsion would be far too good for the young man. He was about to go out and punish the four young men for what they were doing when without warning Ozpin realized just why his instincts commanded him to stay.

And it was terrifying.

Jaune's aura exploded around him like a white inferno as he rocketed forward at frightening speed and slammed his knee into Russel hard enough to fling him into Dove and Sky, sending both of them down the majority of the hall, bleeding and unconscious.

Cardin looked up at the commotion and only just caught a glimpse of Jaune before he moved. He struck Cardin fiercely across the face, sending him crashing into the floor and cracking the concrete. Cardin had the sense to draw forth his aura to protect himself from the blow, but his aura did not protect him from the pain. He leapt to his feet and drew his mace from its strap on his back while Jaune raised his burning white fists, seeing as he had left his sword in his locker.

Cardin thought it would be an easy win, he was armed, the boy was not. He had armor; the boy was in a tight and restricting uniform.

He was wrong.

Before he could even take a step Jaune lanced forward with a four knuckle punch, denting Cardin's family armor and throwing him across the hall. He stood up quickly and swung his mace at the approaching boy, only to stop and stare in horror when Jaune caught it with one hand.

Ozpin stared at Jaune as he beat down a man who was both taller and stronger than himself in shock, and slowly growing trepidation.

Jaune pulled Cardin forward by his mace and hit him with a crushing kick to his ribcage, throwing him into a series of lockers. The boy's entire body was on fire with aura, making him look demonic, yet angelic as he stopped for just a heartbeat to stare at Cardin.

All of these thoughts were quickly wiped away when Jaune struck Cardin with a punch that packed about as much force as Nora's famous hammer.

Jaune was breathing heavily as he stared down at Cardin's groaning and bloodied form. His aura cascaded off of him in waves of white fire, melting the concrete around him.

Jaune raised his fist and was about to land the finishing blow, when the others thought it was a good time to interfere.

As they approached, Ren and Ozpin both had a scary thought.

Jaune was burning through his aura at a frightening rate, and if he did not stop soon he die due to the lack of aura in his body.

"Jaune, stop." came Ren's voice.

No response.

"Jaune, you have to stop, you'll kill yourself!" Ruby shouted, fear bleeding into her tone despite her best efforts to stop it.

And then they realized something that was more terrifying than any Grimm any on them had faced. Jaune was trying to stop. He had too much aura; it was like telling someone to block a fire hydrant with their bare hands, it could not be done.

Luckily for Jaune though, Ozpin did not despair like the others had.

Steeling himself for what he was about to do, and muttering an apology under his breath for Jaune, he shot forward and struck the back of the boy's neck as hard as he could with his cane.

Jaune went down like a rock.

* * *

"Ugh..." Jaune muttered as he regained consciousness. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. How do you feel?" Ozpin asked as Jaune positioned himself better on the bed.

"Like I have just been forced to ride in a dust jet for ten hours. What happened to me?"

"So just nausea then, that's good, no apparent lasting damage." Ozpin said, sounding relieved. "Your aura went out of control; you gave us quite the scare young man."

"S-sorry. I was just-" Jaune wanted to explain but Ozpin cut him off.

"You do not have to explain yourself. We heard everything."

"W-We?" Jaune asked in shock.

"Yes Mr. Arc, we. Your team and team RWBY had heard everything as well. They're outside right now." Ozpin calmly explained.

"I see."

"You know, starting fights outside of combat practice usually result in expulsion" Ozpin stated.

Jaune remained silent.

"But I know that you didn't start it and you only did it to defend your friends. Do not worry, CRDL will get what they deserve. For the way you handled the situation, I have something to announce."

"What's that?" said Jaune, slowly reaching to drink a glass of water from his bedside table.

"You will be the leader of team RWBY and JNPR in the upcoming mission."

Smartly, Ozpin stepped aside to avoid the shower of water that sprayed from the young boy's lips.

"W-wh-wha-what!?" he shrieked.

"I have had my doubts about your overall combat skills Jaune. You were the unknown factor in this mission and now I know you are ready. You showed incredible skill in disarming your foes. And there are special seals that can be created to hold your aura back so an event like before does not happen again."

"B-but I'm not ready to lead, I can barely lead my own team!"

"I know you will do fine Jaune, I have faith and my instincts are never wrong."

At Jaune's deadpan look the aged professor amended his previous statement.

"I'd give it 80 to 95 percent of the time they are not wrong. And besides, while your combat skills have indeed been lacking your skills in strategy and tactics have been off the charts. Even if you had known proven you were strong today you were still a good candidate for being chosen."

Jaune sighed, "What is the goal of the mission?"

Ozpin smiled and said; "You are going to be leading both teams on a recon mission, now I know that these are normally left to one team but the chance of combat is higher than normal so I am sending Velvet as well, seeing that she's one of the best healers in the school."

"What information are we trying to get?"

"The location of the Malachite twins, ask Yang when you get better."

Ozpin had barely finished his sentence before the door collapsed into the room, revealing the members of RWBY and JNPR. He calmly took a sip of coffee from his ever-present mug and smiled softly to himself as they swarmed Jaune's bed and quickly went to hysterics.

He was certain that the mission would be a success.

* * *

**Because I am a tease I am putting a preview of the next chapter here.**

"This is nice" Yang said, pulling Jaune closer to her. "We are always fighting, we never get any time to relax, and I suppose it is irony that we get that relaxation on our way to one of the most dangerous missions we will ever face. Jaune?"  
"Y-yes Yang?" He answered, blushing at the close contact.  
She looked up to him, directing his face downward with a tug on his chin.  
"Close your eyes and don't move."

**LOLOLOLOL.**


End file.
